


Chase

by LyleRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyleRose/pseuds/LyleRose
Summary: A chase. I like you. One shot. DM/HP
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Chase

It was late at night, well beyond curfew and everything inside the big castle was empty and dark, it looked like all the students were asleep, but they weren't.

Not one, but two students were out of bed and if that wasn't all of it, they were outside, on dangerous ground.

It was a dark night with few stars; the moon was just a strip of silver. The wind blew softly, it was not very cold, but the mist and waves of whisperings in the air made everybody stay inside, except for those two then.

A wolf was hauling when Harry Potter came out of the forbidden forest, running as fast as he could, trying to escape from somebody - because just moments after him, another boy came out of the forbidden forest, trying to catch up with the raven haired boy.

Harry could hear the boy yelling, but he didn't turn his head, didn't react at all while he kept running. Trying to get away was the only thing on his mind, talking with the boy definitely not.

"Harry, please stop!' the boy begged without breath, but still running.

Ignoring the boy, Harry ran along the edge of the lake and very close by the beech willow, which began to swing his branches, just as he had planned. Behind him he heard shrieks. He thought his pursuer probably got hit and therefore taking the opportunity to look behind him, but he only saw the boy came closer instead of getting swept by the tree.

'Stop following me!" Harry shouted while taking another sprint to get away, the boy was running in on him. It didn't take him long before reaching the grand doors of the castle and quickly got in; taking two treads at every step his foots on the stairs as he tried to reach his common room, Gryffindor ground, safety.

But Harry wasn't there yet, along the second stair, the boy grasped his leg which made Harry stumble, but he quickly resumed again by holding on to the railing of the stairs, jerking his leg loose out of the grip and ran again.

"Harry, just, Stop! Please!" The boy shouted angrily after the raven haired boy. Something Harry still wasn't planning on doing and so he ran up to the third floor and almost got there, but the boy was just a bit smarter.

Standing one stairway lower than Harry, he raised his hand and stuck it between the railing, snatching Harry's leg again. Draco had a strong hold this time; using enough force to pull Harry of the stairs.

So Harry went, flat on his face and when he got up, the other boy laughed.

"You cheated! You blonde bastard, that wasn't fair." said Harry unwillingly but most of all angrily and out of breath. Both were breathing heavily from the long run.

"No you can't and next time, when I ask you to wait, you wait. Okay?" It sounded as a statement, like there would be a next time. Harry huffed and folded his arms over each other while he stood in front of the blonde boy, locking his eyes on him and taking every detail to him. He saw and heard the anger but sadness was flooding trough, Draco couldn't hide it well enough.

"My dear Draco, You're crazy or maybe under influence of some drug, did you use a gone-wrong potion.. a mixed up spell - bitten by something? Because you are rambling and I will not have anything to do with it, so leave me alone for Merlin's sake!" Harry told him, still breathing heavily from the run and his build up anger.

The blonde boy hesitated for a moment to create a firm voice, summing it all up. "Well, no, I'm not crazy and, no.. no, no and no.. And hell no, I will not leave you alone. Why would I do that?"

Harry dropped his hands in confusion and looking somewhat surprised by Draco's answer but shook his head and tapped his forefinger on his forehead. "Your nuts, D'you know that?"

Draco shrugged and dropped his gaze on the floor. "Maybe, but you did came to talk with me when I asked and I'm not finished yet."

"Don't care! You will leave me alone, Draco fucking Malfoy. I have enough on my head already, so go, turn around and never ever dare to look or talk to me again like that." His sound was too low to like and angrily, with those words Harry whirled around and ran up the next stairs.

A bit defeated, Draco looked up when he heard Harry's feet stomping on the steps, realizing that Harry was on the run again. Pretending he didn't hear Harry last sentence, simply because he didn't want too.

Draco waited no longer and started running again and Harry almost reached his floor of destination, but Draco could almost keep up with him. Harry was annoyed about the fact that he got traced again, so he speed up and ran down the hall as fast as he could. Just before Draco spotted Harry, he disappeared behind the portrait of The Fat Lady, leaving Draco behind. All that Draco saw was a huge portrait closing, knowing that it was Harry that went through.

"Fudge!" He swore under his breath. "Fudge! I can't help that I like you."


End file.
